Jeu de rôles
by Sarabeka
Summary: Quelques rôles vont bien à certaines personnes, mais quelques-uns vont extrêmement mieux à d'autres. Entre déguisements et avances réelles, Natsuki est prise entre deux feux.


**C'était trop tentant ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shizuru se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas des tendances étranges. Il était rare qu'elle se remette en question de cette façon, mais là… Ca en devenait presque inquiétant.<p>

Elle porta la main à sa joue et se rendit compte qu'elle était brûlante. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait parfois imaginé Natsuki en train de porter l'uniforme, mais le voir en vrai, c'était une toute autre histoire. Nao semblait bien se moquer de la brune qui tentait tant bien que mal de mettre correctement la paire de Rangers.

Les soirées karaoké de Mai étaient devenues une sorte de rituel sacralisé par la plupart des membres du groupe des anciennes HiMEs et de leurs amis proches. Malheureusement, beaucoup manquaient ce soir là. Prises par des affaires personnelles. Il y avait cependant Mai, Nao, Midori, Shizuru, Natsuki, Mikoto et Reito qui accompagnait sa petite soeur. Par un moyen connu d'elle seule, Mai avait récupéré trois cartons entiers d'uniformes en tout genre. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Que ce soit infirmière, hôtesse, policier ou bien militaire. Reito rendait plutôt bien en steward, Mai n'était pas mal en agent des forces de l'ordre. Mikoto fouillait dans les cartons, cherchant ce qui ferait son bonheur. Midori buvait une bière un peu en retrait et Nao avait décidé qu'elle ne se déguiserait pas ce soir.

Et Natsuki l'avait fait sur l'insistance de sa petite amie. Elle s'était pliée au jeu de bonne grâce, même si elle marmonnait parfois un juron en essayant d'enfiler cette paire de Rangers sous les encouragements de Mai et les rires de Nao. Natsuki indiqua à cette dernière de la fermer si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des plumes là où elle le pensait. Shizuru se demanda un instant de quoi parlait son aimée mais vit Mai secouer la tête dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas important.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on mentionne tes exploits vocaux ? répliqua Nao avec hargne.

- Peuh ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tout le monde est au courant ici. Par contre, pour toi, la photo ne circule que dans un cercle très fermé, il tient à peu de choses qu'on l'élargisse un peu.

Nao pâlit tout à coup tandis que Natsuki arborait un sourire victorieux. Mikoto traversa la salle affublée d'un uniforme de collégienne qui la rendait plus craquante qu'à l'habitude. Rien à faire, elle avait beau avoir près de 18 ans à présent, elle gardait toujours son visage d'enfant.

Shizuru sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Midori lui tendait une photo sur laquelle elle distingua Mai, Mikoto, Yukino, Midori, Nao, Yukariko et Natsuki. Toutes déguisées.

- Je te laisse apprécier les plumes de Nao, murmura-t-elle en revenant à sa bière.

Shizuru détailla la photo. Mai portait plus ou moins le même costume que ce soir. Yukino portait une robe chinoise fendue à mi-cuisse, Mikoto était affublée d'une parodie de tutu digne de la pire danseuse du Lac des Cygnes.

_Ou comment faire s'écrouler tout un mythe. _

Yukariko et Midori portaient chacune un uniforme de Fuuka, collégien pour l'une, lycéen pour l'autre. Et au premier plan, Natsuki et Nao se jetaient un regard électrique. Voir sa petite amie dans cette robe rose bonbon lui fit un certain effet, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le choc cérébral. Natsuki avec du rose ! Bon sang, il faudrait qu'elle fasse une copie de cette photo.

Et Nao… L'effet fut à peu près le même, mais sans le choc cérébral. Juste l'amusement tiré du ridicule de ce costume de cabaret. Et des plumes judicieusement placées qui allaient avec, bien entendu.

Elle rendit la photo à Midori en lui demanda si elle pourrait lui procurer une copie, ce à quoi le professeur d'histoire répondit par l'affirmative.

Pendant ce temps, Mikoto s'était jeté sur une pizza tout juste sortie du four par Reito et Natsuki avait réussi à enfiler ses Rangers. Elle se redressa avec un sourire de gamine et tourna le dos à Shizuru qui fit la moue. Par-dessus son débardeur noir moulant, Mai l'aida à enfiler une veste assortie au treillis camouflage qu'elle portait déjà. Même si ce vêtement cachait le galbe de ses muscles, ils faisaient ressortir ses épaules carrées. Et Shizuru devait bien s'avouer qu'elle appréciait cela.

- Fujino, tu rougis, déclara Nao en arborant un sourire taquin.

Shizuru ne nia pas. Elle attendait avec une curiosité non feinte de voir le résultat du travestissement de Natsuki. Cette dernière noua ses cheveux en une queue haute et y plaça une casquette.

- Bon sang Mai, t'aurais au moins pu y ajouter des étoiles. Je suis même pas gradée.

- J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait.

- Alors Natsuki-kun ! s'exclama Midori du fond de la salle. Ca fait quoi de se retrouver dans la peau du premier trouffion venu ?

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer alcoolique, répliqua Natsuki. Moi au moins, je me prête au jeu. Pas comme d'autres qui ne pensent qu'à boire.

- Y'a rien pour moi là-dedans.

- Est-ce que t'as au moins cherché ?

Midori ne répondit pas, vida sa canette d'une gorgée avide et se leva pour aller fouiner dans le carton. Natsuki se retourna finalement et Shizuru se sentit partir. Est-ce que cette beauté farouche était bien sa Natsuki ? Où était passé la brune timide qu'elle avait connue ?

- Ah ? On dirait que le soldat Kuga a déjà conquéri le cœur de Fujino, raillât Nao.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux intéressées, exceptée Midori qui tirait des vêtements des cartons en sifflotant allègrement. Ignorant superbement les personnes autour d'elle.

- Ma plus belle conquête, articula Natsuki.

Shizuru détourna timidement les yeux. Rien à faire, elle ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Ca avait été bien beau de taquiner Natsuki durant leurs années au lycée, mais maintenant, le système semblait s'être inversé. Ou comment réinventer le principe de l'arroseur arrosé.

- Pitié ! Epargnez-nous vos scènes à l'eau de fleur bleue, lança Nao en levant les yeux au ciel. Regardez moi ça, on croirait entendre les petits oiseaux gazouiller.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Midori pour lâcher un rot particulièrement sonore.

- Excusez-moi, le petit oiseau a du plomb dans l'aile.

- Merci.

Midori se redressa, tenant une pile de vêtements dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre de Mai qui tenait lieu de vestiaire, elle rejoignit Shizuru. Cette dernière l'interrogea du regard.

- Ca t'ira beaucoup mieux qu'à quiconque dans cette pièce.

Elle avait dit ça avec un clin d'œil. L'ancienne Kaichou se leva, accepta les vêtements et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur hôte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as passé ? demanda Natsuki, méfiante.

- Vous verrez.

Elle semblait fière d'elle et il fallait se l'avouer, elle l'était. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Reito qui la dévisagea un instant. Nao s'était levée pour aller taquiner Natsuki.

- Tu sais Kuga, pour mériter les galons, il faut savoir être ferme et donner les ordres. Mais je te vois plutôt dans le rôle de la chienne fidèle et soumise. Surtout avec Fujino.

- Nao !

- T'en dis quoi Mai ? On demande à Shizuru ce qu'il en est quand elle a fini ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit la rouquine.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre à deux… maugréa Natsuki en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Si tu veux, je peux m'y mettre moi aussi, lança joyeusement Midori.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es une des seules à ne pas être en costume ?

- Nao non plus ne s'est pas habillée.

- Peut-être, mais elle a encore l'excuse de ne pas être ivre.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais si tu veux être sûre…

Elle se colla à Mai.

- On peut toujours demander à Madame l'Agent ici présente de me faire souffler dans le ballon.

L'intéressée tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Midori. Sans succès. Voyant que ça risquait de partir en cacahuète avant même qu'une seule chanson n'est été chantée, Reito se prépara à intervenir sous le regard curieux de Mikoto qui entamait sa troisième part de pizza.

Un claquement sonore retentit dans la pièce, stoppant net la querelle stupide des filles et Reito dans son élan. Après un coup d'œil vers la responsable de ce calme soudain, le pauvre homme ne se sentit plus. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, perdant tout self contrôle.

Les filles le suivirent des yeux, étonnées que lui, Reito, l'un des hommes les plus maîtres de soi, puisse s'enfuir de cette façon.

- Sh-Shizuru ? articula Natsuki en frissonnant.

Car ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Assise, les jambes croisées, elle serrait entre ses doigts fins la baguette avec laquelle elle avait fouettait la table pour obtenir le silence. Sentant tous les regards figés sur elle, son visage se fendit d'un sourire joueur. Et elle vit Natsuki déglutir difficilement. Il fallait dire que cette dernière risquait bien de finir dans le même état que Reito. S'enfuir de cette pièce afin de ne pas sauter sur cette créature de rêve qui portait un veston noir strict et une chemise rouge dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissant apercevoir le soutien-gorge de dentelle noire qu'elle portait là-dessous. Une paire de bas noirs arrivaient presque tout en haut de ses cuisses, laissant apparaître cinq bons centimètres de peau avant de laisser la relève à une jupe fendue que la morale aurait qualifiée de plus qu'indécente. Et en ce moment, Natsuki était entièrement d'accord avec la morale. Même si son esprit risquait de disjoncter à tout moment.

Shizuru avait laissé ses cheveux défaits, les laissant cascader librement sur ses épaules.

- Ara ? Je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet.

- Whoa… C'est professeur sévère ou secrétaire dévergondée ? demanda Nao en avisant la paire de lunettes à verres ovales que Fujino arborait également.

- Est-ce que je te plais ? Na~tsu~ki ?

L'interpellée était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mai s'en inquiéta.

- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Faut que je sorte, deux minutes.

Elle sortit de la pièce à foulées rapides.

- Eh bien… soupira Shizuru. Je ne pensais pas la faire fuir.

- Faut dire que t'as fait fort, déclara Nao.

Midori se tordait de rire sur le canapé tandis que dans la salle de bain, Natsuki tentait vainement de stopper le flux de sang intempestif de son nez en se disant que cette femme allait la rendre folle.

Quelques heures plus tard, après la soirée terminée un peu plus tard que prévu, parce qu'il avait fallut récupérer Natsuki et que Reito avait été retrouvé la tête dans le réfrigérateur, chacun rentrait chez soi après s'être rhabillé correctement. Nao passerait la nuit chez Mai, préférant attendre le lendemain au matin pour prendre le bus, plutôt que de tenter sa chance à une heure pareille.

- Franchement, cette Fujino… Y'a des fois où je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête, maugréa Nao.

Dans le canapé, les mains derrière la nuque, elle repensa encore une fois au visage rougissant de Natsuki et se retint difficilement de pouffer de rire. Elle avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal en voyant le couple Fujino-Kuga se lancer des regards en coin pour mieux détourner les yeux dans la demi seconde qui suivait.

- Je pense pourtant que ça a été clair, répondit Mai en commençant à ranger.

- Tu parles ! Pas qu'un peu ! J'ai cru qu'elles allaient se sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Une militaire et une secrétaire dominatrice…

- Tu sais quoi ? fit Mai. Elles ont emportés les costumes.

- Tu t'fous de moi ?

Mai secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Nao éclata franchement de rire.

- Oh bon sang ! Je pensais pas le dire un jour, mais Midori a été géniale sur ce coup-là !

Sa face se fendit d'un sourire mesquin.

- Reste à savoir laquelle matera l'autre en premier…

* * *

><p><strong>Pourquoi ce texte ? Tout simplement parce que mon boulot actuel nécessite une tenue adaptée (treillis et rangers) et que ça a l'air de plaire à ma blonde. Comme quoi on peut vraiment écrire à partir d'un détail.<strong>

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu.**


End file.
